Luthors
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Lena tidak tahu apakah menyandang nama Luthor merupakan sebuah berkah atau kutukan. One-shot. Untuk event #Siblingisasi.


_Supergirl bukan punya saya. Kalau iy, pasti Lena Luthor gak akan kayak gini nasibny. Dan apalah ini gak ada namany Lex di pilihan karakter #pokerface  
_

* * *

Kenangan Lena sebelum dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Luthor selalu remang-remang, seperti potongan-potongan ingatan yang sudah tidak bisa ia bedakan antara apakah itu memang kenangannya sendiri atau itu adalah cuplikan dari sebuah film yang kemudian dirasa oleh otaknya cocok untuk menggambarkan masa lalunya.

Kenangan pertama Lena tentang keluarga Luthor adalah ketika Lex menyambutnya, bukan Lillian yang marah kepada Lionel karena dia tiba-tiba membawa pulang anak kecil yang dia temukan di jalan saat dia sedang berada di Irlandia dan negara tersebut sedang porak-poranda, bukan juga Lionel yang melindungi Lena saat seseorang hendak memukulnya di jalanan di suatu sudut Dublin.

Lex Luthor yang berusia sebelas tahun, dengan rambut cokelat yang keriting dan senyum ramah dan giginya yang tanggal satu. Dia menawarkan Lena segelas cokelat hangat dan kue muffin yang baru saja dia beli dari toko tidak jauh dari kediaman Luthor.

"Siapa namamu?" Lex bertanya dengan nada lembut. Lex tetap tersenyum saat Lena menghindari tatapannya dan sibuk menatap lantai dapur.

Hanya ada suara gemericik air hujan dari luar, Lex sudah menutup pintu dapur sehingga suara pertengkaran antara Lionel dan Lillian tidak terdengar jelas. Anak laki-laki menghela napas sebelum kembali duduk di depan Lena.

Gadis kecil bermata hijau itu baru menjawab setelah dia menghabiskan dua gelas cokelat hangat dan empat kue muffin.

"Lena." Jawabnya perlahan.

"Maaf?" Lex memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Clark mengatakan kalau kebiasaan Lex yang satu ini membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang kebingungan.

"Namaku Lena." Gadis kecil yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau itu berbisik dengan perlahan.

"Lena." Lex mengulang nama tersebut. "Nama yang indah, sama seperti dirimu."

Walau wajahnya tertutupi dengan rambutnya yang panjang, Lex tahu kalau Lena wajah Lena pasti memerah. Kata James Lex pandai memuji orang, padahal Lex hanya mengungkapkan fakta yang ada.

"Namaku Alexander Luthor, tapi aku lebih suka jika orang memanggilku Lex." Lex kecil mengulurkan tangannya, namun Lena hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Jika ekspresi Lex seperti seekor anak anjing, maka ekspresi Lena seperti seekor anak kucing yang ketakutan dan terpojok.

"Di mana orang tuaku?" Tanya Lena dengan suara bergetar.

"Mereka di... oh." Lex sadar bahwa orang tua yang Lena maksud bukanlah Lionel dan Lillian. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu dimana orang tuamu berada." Sekarang giliran Lex yang menatap lantai.

Lex terloncat kaget saat dia mendengar isak tangis Lena. Buru-buru, dia langsung berlari ke dekat Lena dan memeluknya. Dia sering melihat Martha memeluk Clark kalau Clark menangis, jadi pasti ini bisa menenangkan Lena juga kan? Jika Clark yang saat menangis saja bisa sampai meraung-raung dan menjadi lebih kuat dari biasanya bisa langsung tenang setelah dipeluk Martha, berarti Lena juga bisa tenang kan? Atau itu hanya berlaku jika Martha yang memeluk orang?

Apakah Lex harus memanggil Martha?

Belum sempat Lex bergerak, Lena semakin mempererat pelukannya. Lex membiarkan Lena menghapus air mata dan ingusnya ke pakaian Lex.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Lena. Kita bisa berbagi orang tua, kalau kau mau?"

"Berbagi orang tua?" Suara Lena teredam di bahu Lex.

"Ya, kau bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Luthor dan kau bisa memiliki orang tua lagi." Lex tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu, tapi aku percaya kalau Ayah dan Ibu akan menyayangimu seperti kedua orang tuamu."

"Aku, aku mau memiliki keluarga lagi." Cengkraman Lena semakin kencang di pundak Lex. "Apakah aku jahat karena ingin memiliki keluarga lagi sementara aku tidak tahu dimana keluarga asliku berada?"

Lex menggeleng, namun saat dia ingat kalau Lena tidak bisa melihatnya, Lex berkata. "Tidak, itu artinya kau berusaha untuk bertahan hidup, Lena. Dan hei, kau tidak perlu melupakan kenangan tentang kedua orang tuamu. Kau cukup membuat kenangan baru denganku, Ayah dan Ibu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku, aku mau punya keluarga lagi." Lena mengulang kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah punya keluarga, Lena."

Lex menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dan mendapati Ayah tengah berdiri dengan tubuh kaku. Lex tahu kalau pertengkarannya dengan Ibu belum selesai. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Lena, membuat gadis itu menatap Lionel dengan tatapan bingung.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Luthor, Lena." Ucap Lionel sebelum mengecup kening Lena dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

Orang lain memiliki kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan, yang selalu menganggu, yang tidak mau mengalah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Lex Luthor?

Dia kebalikan dari semua itu.

Dia adalah kakak laki-laki terbaik yang pernah Lena harapkan. Bahkan Lucy Lane mengatakan kalau Lex adalah kakak laki-laki ideal. Lex batuk-batuk tidak jelas saat mendengar pujian dari seorang Lucy Lane, setelah mereka pulang Lena mengatakan kalau Lex pura-pura batuk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lex memincingkan matanya dan berteriak "Perang bantal!" sebagai balasan karena adiknya sudah berhasil membaca kebiasaannya.

Lena keluar sebagai pemenang, tentu saja.

(Lex sengaja mengalah, namun Lena bersikeras kalau dia menang secara adil. Lionel mengatakan kalau dia perlu melihat perang tersebut sekali lagi supaya dia bisa menentukan siapa yang menang. Tetapi yang ada malah Lionel yang menang perang bantal bagian kedua.)

* * *

Ketika Lillian mengirimnya ke sekolah asrama ke Irlandia, Lionel marah besar. Dia mengatakan kalau ini masih terlalu cepat bagi Lena untuk kembali ke Irlandia,Lillian mengatakn kalau sekolahnya bukan di Dublin, jadi tidak apa-apa.

Lex membantu Lena mengepak barang, sebab mereka tahu pada akhirnya Lena akan pergi juga. Tidak ada yang bicara apa-apa.

Hingga Lex memberikan Lena sebuah boneka harimau.

"Namanya Hugo. Dia, tadinya aku membelinya untuk Clark karena dia kuat seperti harimau. Tapi," Lex menggaruk-garuk lehernya. "Tapi aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya. Toh aku masih bisa bertemu Clark setiap hari kan? Tapi aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu saat liburan saja."

Lena memeluk Lex dengan sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang memberikan hadiah kepada Lena.

* * *

Lex selalu mengiriminya surat, dia mengatakan kalau menulis surat itu bagus untuk karena bisa melatih tulisan tangan. Terkadang dia menanyakan bagaimana kabar Lena dan Hugo, apakah pelajaran disana sulit, apakah Lena mau dikirimi buku.

Terkadang Lex mengirimi fotonya dan Lionel. Terkadang Lionel mengirimi Lena surat juga.

Mereka selalu mengirimkan buku yang mereka rasa akan Lena suka.

Itu sudah lebih cukup bagi Lena.

* * *

Lex Luthor memang kakak terbaik yang pernah ada, tapi itu artinya Lena harus berjuang lebih keras untuk memenuhi ekspetasi orang-orang.

Lena tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa lebih baik dari seorang Lex Luthor. Apa pun yang dia lakukan, dimata Lillian Lex selalu yang terbaik.

Terkadang Lena berpikir betapa sempurnanya seorang Lex Luthor, bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang kakaknya jika selama ini bayang-bayang Lex yang melindunginya dari kejamnya dunia dan ekspetasi tinggi orang-orang akan anggota keluarga Luthor?

Lena mulai yakin kalau dirinya tidak pantas menyandang nama Luthor, sebab dia tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi semua orang terhadap dirinya.

(Lena tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia merasa tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga Luthor karena Lillian jarang memanggilnya dengan sebuatan sayang layaknya seorang ibu ke anaknya. Lillian hanya menunjukkan sikap acuh setiap kali melihat Lena. Bahkan dia secara terang-terangan mengatakan kepada Lena kalau dia bukan anggota keluarga Luthor.)

* * *

Ketika Lionel meninggal karena sakit jantung, Lena merasa setengah dari dunianya hancur berkeping-keping.

Jika bukan karena Lex, Lena yakin kalau dia pasti sudah menyusul Lionel.

(Ketika Kara menanyakan luka-luka di tubuh Lena, sang CEO hanya terdiam dan tidak sanggup menatap Kara. Sang reporter mengangguk dan tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi.)

* * *

Lex tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dia melihat Lena menggandeng tangan Veronica Sinclair setelah mereka kembali dari perpustakaan. Dia langsung memeluk Lena dan mengatakan kalau dia merindukan adik kecilnya. Lena berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Lex sementara Ve memutar mata dan mengatakan kalau mereka harus segera masuk ke dalam atau mereka bisa mati membeku.

Padahal Lena baru saja kembali dari Metropolis untuk menghadiri wisuda Lex.

Terkadang, inilah yang membuat Lena tidak bisa membenci Lex karena dia selalu mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari Lillian sementara Lena harus mengais-ais kasih sayang yang diberikan Lillian. Terlebih lagi setelah Lionel tiada, Lena akhirnya merasakah kehampaan kasih sayang dari orang tua.

Lex sudah dewasa, dia sudah ditunjuk oleh Lillian untuk meneruskan jejak Lionel dan menjadi CEO dari Luthor Corp di usianya yang masih muda. Dia mulai kesulitan untuk membagi waktu antara Lena, Luthor Corp dan dirinya sendiri.

Lex mengusahakan diri untuk selalu ada bagi Lena, tapi dia sudah mulai menjauh dari Lena. Dan Lena tidak tahu apakah dia sanggup mengejar langkah kakaknya yang semakin mendekati horizon.

(Setelah Lex tertangkap karena berusaha membunuh Superman, Lena baru sadar kalau selama ini dia salah melihat arah. Dia selalu berlari ke horizon, sedangkan Lex terbang melambung tinggi ke angkasa. Jelas saja Lena tidak akan pernah bisa menyusul kakaknya, dia tidak memiliki sayap dan dia tidak bisa terbang seperti Superman atau Supergirl.

Lex terbang dengan membangun pesawatnya sendiri, Superman dan Supergirl terbang dengan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Matahari Kuning. Dan Lena? Lena benci terbang, tidak peduli siapa atau apa yang membawanya terbang melintasi National City. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa mencintai terbang seperti Kara.)

* * *

Jika Lena mendengar pertanyaan "Apakah kau tahu kalau kakakmu membenci alien?" sekali lagi, dia akan melempar orang yang menanyakan hal itu dari landasan helikopter gedung Luthor Corp. Dia tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, dia sama kagetnya dengan warga Metropolis. Dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saat Lex berubah dari seorang kakak penyayang menjadi seseorang yang sudah tidak Lena kenal lagi.

Orang yang dibawa oleh Superman ke pengadilan bukanlah Alexander Luthor yang Lena kenal, kakak yang ia kagumi, bukan kakak yang ia idolakan. Atau kakak yang selalu melindungi dan mengayominya. Dia bukan Alexander Luthor yang selalu membuatkan cokelat panas setiap kali Lena terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

Orang yang duduk di kursi pengadilan itu bukanlah Lex Luthor yang membuat Lena merasa kalau dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Luthor.

* * *

Salah satu tradisi yang masih dilakukan oleh Lena dan Lex sampai detik ini adalah mereka selalu memberikan hadiah kepada masing-masing jika mereka berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Lena pernah mengirimkan tanda tangan Gillian Anderson kepada Lex saat Lena bertemu dengan pemeran Dana Scully di serial 'The X-Files' tersebut di sebuah toko buku kecil di Florence.

Lex memberinya sebuah kalung dengan hiasan batu berwarna hijau yang belum pernah Lena lihat sebelumnya. Setelah pertarungan antara Lex dan Superman, Lena baru tahu kalau permata hijau yang bersinar terang itu adalah Kryptonite, satu-satunya kelemahan Superman dan Supergirl.

Lena berpikir dengan dipenjaranya Lex, tradisi ini akan putus. Namun sekali lagi dia meremehkan kemampuan seorang Lex Luthor.

Lex berhasil memberikan hadiah untuk Lena dari balik jeruji besi. Hadiahnya berupa sebuah, tidak, bukan sebuah, melainkan seorang.

Ya, seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Jika bukan karena Supergirl, Lena pasti telah tewas ditangan Corbett.

Sebagai balasan, Lena mengembalikan Hugo kepada Lex.

Itu adalah saat langkah pertama yang diambil oleh Lena Luthor yang sedang berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang kakaknya dan berusaha memperbaiki nama keluarga yang tidak pernah layak untuk dia sandang.

* * *

 _Kalau ada yang penasaran dengan wujud Hugo, silahkan google 'Katie McGrath stuffed tiger"_


End file.
